Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure
by Keysoul
Summary: Roxas wakes up in the Pokemon world and joins a legendary Pokemon on an epic adventure.
1. Awakening

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

Author's Notes: I've re-done this chapter because I didn't like it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening

(Roxas PoV)

I woke up in a green field, "Whoa, what happened?" I looked up in the sky, there were birds flying past. "Huh? Where am I?" I looked around, I was definatley not in The World That Never Was. I looked at a nearby pond and looked at my reflection through it, what I saw was really a shock "What the? I'm an Eevee!" (A/N: Don't ask why Roxas knows about pokemon, he just does) I looked at my form "but something's weird... I'm humanoid pokemon." I held out my arms to they're sides and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, "Huh no problem there, I guess my powers and abilities are unaffected by this new form. "This must be the pokemon world." I opened a corridor of darkness and headed to a mountain, however what I didn't notice was a pink cat-like creature hovering in the shadows. "_Hmm... what's he up to?_"

I came to a mountaintop and looked at a town below, "Hmm, now let's see if I can remember what happened, I was sparring with Axel..."

_Flashback_

_Roxas came flying across the area of Memory's Skyscraper by an attack from Axel, "C'mon Roxas, I thought you were stronger than that." taunted Axel, "Oh now you're going to be sorry." I said playfully as I picked up my keyblades as I ran at Axel again, "So you've still got some fight in you after all." Said Axel with a sarcastic smile on his face, I ran at him again and he attempted to burn mebut I dodged it and countered. "Oof... hehe, I seriously got to stop holding back." Said Axel, "I wouldn't have it any other way." I chuckled as I swiped at him again but he knocked me into a building and I accidently opened a corridor of darkness, I fell inside it and I blacked out._

_End Flashback_

That's all I remember before waking up here, "Well I guess I should just enjoy that I've found a new world for missions." I said as I looked up into the sky.

"I wonder what the other's are doing?"

I looked towards the evening sun as it setted, the Magic Hour.


	2. Exploration

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

Chapter 2: Exploration

I decided to take a look around, so I teleported via corridor of darkness to a nearby town, I decided to keep my hood up to avoid rousing suspision amoung pokemon trainers, I came to a nearby store and saw that they were selling all kinds of pokemon stuff: potions, heals, pokeballs, etc. I came across a battle tornament and decided to have a go.

"Excuse me, I would like to sign up for the tornament please."

"Okay, what pokemon will you use?" Said the guy who was signing people up.

I hadn't thought of this, having no other choice I decided to show my Eevee face to this guy.

"Uh... okay, so I'll sign you up as 'The Humanoid Eevee' then."

I raisedmy hood over my face again aand proceeded onto the arena, where the other participants were waiting.

"Okay first up 'The Bird Master' vs 'The Humanoid Eevee'!" Yelled the announcer.

"Bring em' on!" I said under my breath as I summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Hey, you gonna fight me with giant keys! Heh, this should be easy." Said my opponant.

"You shouldn't judge _anything_ by apperance!"

"Begin!"

I charged at my opponant's Staravia, who attempted to hit me with a wing attack but missed due to my nimbleness and I struck back with a six-hit combo (the combo Roxas does when you fight him in KHIIFM) and finished the combo by cutting through.

The Staravia fell to the ground, unconsious.

"Staravia is unable to battle, the winner is 'The Humanoid Eevee'!"

"What a joke."

"W-what! I... lost." Said 'The Bird Master'.

After a series of battles, of which I all won I recieved the poke-trophy and was asked to remove my hood so they could see my humanoid Eeveeness, when I did the audience gasped at ho much like a human my Eevee form looked, yet I WAS still an Eevee all the same, so I took the trophy and continued around the town.

The town was like any other: boring, so I decided to leave town and look around a forest.

I was walking around the forest when I heard something following me, I turned around to see a floating long-tailed cat-like figure hide behined a tree, I went over to it.

"Why are you following me?"

"_You seemed suspisious to me, like you were up to no good._" Said the creature using telethapy, who upon closer view was Mew.

"Well Organization XIII do look suspisious, wearing these black coats and all."

"_What's your name?_"

"Roxas, and I already know that you're Mew."

"_So you've heard of me._" Said Mew, who began to blush.

"Yeah, I know a lot about you."

Mew's blush deepend.

"I'm here on Organization XIII business, so do you want to help me?"

"_Okay._"

Mew came with me on my mission, which I already knew that was to defeat Heartless upon sight.

"There doesn't seem to be any around here, so I guess I'd better report back to the castle."

"_Will I see you again Roxas?_"

"Sure, of course I will Mew."

"_Then you'll find me at the Tree of Beginning._"

"Got it."

I opened a corridor of darkness and through it I returned to the World that Never Was.


	3. The Organization

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

I have good news! I'll update even if I don't get any reviews at all!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Organization

I came through the other end of the portal into the World that Never Was and I was human again.

I was heading towards the castle until I suddenly I bumped into Axel.

"Hey Roxas, where were you?"

"In a newly discovered world, where else?"

"A new world? I better check it out sometime."

I went with Axel to talk to Saix.

"Number XIII reporting sir!"

"What news have you to tell?"

"I have discovered a new world and would like most of my missions to be held there."

"Very well, I'll report it to Xemnas, you're dismissed number XIII."

"Yes sir!"

I went with Axel to the castle lounge (there IS a lounge in the Orgainization's castle because it appears in 358/2 Days).

"So what's this new world like?" Asked Axel.

"It's a rather big world compared to the others, it has forests, mountains, towns, but you're form seems to change when you enter the world, I was a humanoid brown fox.

'An Eevee.' I said in my mind.

"Wow, so what would I be?"

"I dunno."

'Some kind of fire type, fully evolved.' I thought to myself again.

"I know! the next time you go there, I'll go with you!"

"Okay."

'I just hope that he doesn't attack Mew.' I thought to myself.

We went to our rooms for the night.

'Don't worry Mew, I'll return, I promise.'

* * *

The next day, everyone got up, ready for their missions, me and Axel were sent to the Pokemon world.

"So I'll become some kind of humanoid creature?" Asked Axel.

"Probably."

We went through the corridor of darkness and into the pokemon world.

'Don't worry Mew, I'm coming back.'

* * *

If you DO review, I'll make the story even better!


	4. Feelings

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

Chapter 4: Feelings

We came through the other end of the portal and I looked at my reflection in a nearby lake, I was an Eevee again, I looked at Axel and he was a humanoid Blaziken.

"Axel, you're a... fire guy."

Axel looked at his reflection.

"Well... at least it still suits my element."

"Yeah well... I have to go somewhere so, I'll... see you later ok?"

"Sure, fine."

I went through a portal that led to the Tree of Beginning.

I came out the other end and started looking for Mew.

"Mew! Where are you!?"

"_Roxas!?_"

"I've come back!"

"_Roxas!_"

Mew embraced me in a hug.

Mew suddenly blushed and let go when she knew what she was doing.

"Are you okay?"

"_I-It's just..._" Said Mew as her blush deepened.

"It's okay."

"_So, it's alright?_"

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that you had feelings when we first met."

"_So... you know?_"

"I... guess."

"_Oh Roxas!_"

Mew embraced me in another hug.

I hugged her back, and to her surprise I kissed her on the nose, which caused her to blush deeply.

"I want you to meet my friend Axel."

"_You're introducing me to one of your friends!?_"

"Yeah, it's okay, he won't hurt you."

Me and Mew went to Axel who was relaxing on a patch of grass.

"Hey Axel!"

"Roxas! And... whose your friend?"

"Axel, this is Mew."

"Nice to meet you Mew."

"_You too._" Said Mew as they shook hands.

"So... are there any Heartless at all?" Asked Axel.

"No, not really."

"_What're... Heartless?_"

"Evil creatures, it's our job to defeat as many as possible."

"_So I'll be safe if I hang around with you?_"

"Yeah, don't worry I'll protect you."

Axel had a sly grin on his face.

"What's with you?"

"Oh, uh, nothing."

We set up camp for the night.

We told ghost stories for fun and when we went to bed Mew was hugging me when we went to sleep.#

* * *

Now a confirmation that it'll be RoxasxMew!


	5. Mission

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

Chapter 5: Mission

The next morning we woke up to find Mew cooking some berries.

"_Oh good, you're up._"

"What're you cooking Mew?"

"_Some Oran berries to get you ready for your mission today._" Said Mew with a smile.

"_Your friend Axel really seems to like them._"

I looked over to see Axel stuffing his face with cooked Oran berries.

"Wow, heavy eater."

We wandered for a while through the nearby forest and I could have sworn I saw something move, I did! A shdow Heartless was following us.

"Finally, a Heartless!"

I drew Oathkeeper and struck it down.

"So there ARE Heartless here after all." Said Axel.

"_So THAT was a Heartless, it wasn't too scary._"

"The Heartless can be scarier than that, so watch out!"

When we left the forest a Floatzel leaped out of the water. Except THIS Floatzel was wearing a black coat.

'A black coat...' I thought.

'A Floatzel...'

"DEMYX!!" I shouted in realisation.

The Floatzel turned to us.

"Uh... Roxas, and uh... Axel! Hi!"

"_Is that a friend of yours?_"

"Yeah, number IX-Demyx: The Melodious Nocturne."

"_Number... IX?_"

"Yeah, in Organization XIII, I'm number XIII: The Key of Destiny and Axel is number VIII: The Flurry of Dancing Flames."

"_Organization... XIII?_"

"A group of us are gathering something called 'Kingdom Hearts', and when it's complete we can be whole."

"_Huh?_"

"I'll tell you later."

"What're you doing here Demyx?" Asked Axel.

"I was ordered by Saix to check out this new world that Roxas found."

"Oh."

We headed through the forest again.

"Guys, can we stop for a bit I need to tell Mew what Organization XIII is."

We all sat around in a circle.

"Okay, now you know what the Heartless are."

"_Yeah..._"

"Well if they manage to get to you they steal your heart away, literally!"

"_What!?_"

"Yeah, and then you'll become a Heartless yourself. But when someone with a strong heart becomes a Heartless a Nobody is created as well."

"_What're... Nobodies?_"

"Nobodies are non-existant beings without hearts."

"_Really!?_"

"Yeah, and Organization XIII is made up of Nobodies."

"_What!? So... none of you have hearts!?_"

"Well, most of us, because we're not completly sure if Roxas has a heart or not, because he is able to show emotion, unlike the rest of us." Said Axel.

"_So... Roxas is special?_"

"Yeah."

"_And... how does this 'Kingdom Hearts' work?_"

"We go to different worlds and defeat Heartless in order to build Kingdom Hearts, you see, every Heartless we defeat releases a heart, and that heart adds to Kingdom Hearts, and when Kingdom Hearts is complete, we can be whole."

"_So... can I help?_"

"Sure, of course yo can Mew."

Axel whispered somthing to Demyx and they both sniggered.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Demyx is a Floatzel in the Pokemon world and ask ANY question you like about Organization XIII, and I'll answer it.


	6. Introduction

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

The Organization members will become pokemon based on their personality and fighting style.

* * *

Chapter 6: Introduction

"Mew, in order for you to help us with our missions yo need to become an organization member yourself."

"_Okay, how do I do that?_"

"We'll go talk to the superior, Xemnas."

"_Where's he?_"

"In 'The World that Never Was'."

"_Okay, let's go!_"

I opened a dark portal that led to The World that Never Was.

(Kingdom Hearts OST "Organization XIII" Plays)

We came out the other end and into the dark city.

Mew was looking around until she noticed my true form.

"_Roxas, you're... human!?_"

"Sort of, I'm a Nobody, there's a difference."

We proceeded to the castle where I spoke to Saix.

"Sir, I would like to speak to the superior directly, it is a personal matter."

Saix raised an eyebrow until he said.

"Very well, proceed number XIII."

"Yes sir!"

Mew and I proceeded to the Altar of naught.

"_Who was that?_"

"Saix-Number VII: The Luna Diviner, also second in command to Xemnas."

"_And... Xemnas?_"

"Xemnas-Number I: Superior of the In-Between."

We approched Xemnas.

"Yes, what is it?" Xemnas always had a deep voice.

"Sir, I would... like my friend to join the Organization... please." I had never been more anxious.

"And who is this... _friend_?"

"Uh..."

"_Mew._" Mew answered for me.

"Mew... is it a Nobody?"

"Well, no but..."

"Then no."

I was deeply saddened.

"Well it looks like you can't be a member Mew." I said sadly.

"_It's okay Roxas..._"

Xemnas turned around from Kingdom Hearts and saw the emotion, this seemed to trigger something as he suddenly said...

"...Very well, she can be a member."

"Really!?"

"Yes, but she needs a title, welcome... number XIV." (I know that Xion is number XIV, but she doesn't exist in this fanfiction)

Mew and I were so happy, we could always be together, but we needed a title for her.

"Let's go to the lounge, we can think of a title there."

"_Okay._"

(Kingdom Hearts OST "Organization XIII" Ends)

* * *

Mew is now a member of Organization XIII, but needs a title, I'm open for suggestions because I can't really think of one myself, the more suggestions I get, the quicker the next chapter will come.


	7. The Tree of Beginning part 1

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

I've decided a title for Mew myself, and I think it's pretty accurate.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Tree of Beginning

Mew and I sat in the lounge, Mew was wearing an organization coat that was just the right size for her, amazing that they come in the perfect size.

"So, what do you want to be called?"

"_What does it have to be?_"

"It has to reflect on your personality and fighting style."

"_Hmm._"

After an hour of thinking, Mew came up with a title.

"_How about 'The Mystical Mage'?_"

"Yeah... it suits both your personality and fighting style."

We went back to Xemnas to introduce Mew into the organization, we went to the meeting room. (Where Nothing Gathers)

"I would like to introduce Mew-Number XIV: The Mystical Mage."

"Welcome." Said Xemnas in his usual deep voice.

The Organization began chatting among themselves.

"This meeting is now over, return to free time." Said Xemnas.

We decided to go to the Pokemon world, where Mew lives.

I was back in my humanoid Eevee form.

_"You know, I like you much better in this form_."

"Thanks." I said with a blush.

We were at the Tree of Beginning, suddenly Mew said something.

"_I sense some kind of party in the distance._"

"Really?"

I looked at where Mew was looking and saw a distant castle with lights on inside.

"_Let's go look_."

"Okay."

We teleported to the castle where we ended up in the attic, Mew suddenly began to play with the pokemon there.

I just watched from the shadows.

Suddenly, after 10 minutes, a couple of Weavile began to attack Mew.

Luckily Mew managed to teleport herself, me, an unconsious Pikachu and a talking Meowth to the roof, where she teleported us again back to The Tree of Beginning.

We stayed there waiting for the Pikachu to wake up when I got bored and got up.

"I'm just going to take a look around, I'll be back soon."

"_Okay, just be safe._"

The Meowth looked confused, most likely to the fact that I was a humanoid Eevee and that Mew and I were wearing black coats.

* * *

A boy wearing a red and black pokeball styled hat was in a car with some other people.

"I'm coming Pikachu."

* * *

Now if you've seen Pokemon Movie 8, then you might know where this is going.


	8. The Tree of Beginning part 2

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

Chapter 8: The Tree of Beginning part 2

I was walking through one of the great, dark tunnels when I heard a distant explosion, I went to see what the racket was and down below a group of people had just entered the tree's lowest entrance, five people and a... Lucario? Something was up, or else they wouldn't be here, The Tree of Beginning is not a tourist attraction.

I decided to go back up and tell Mew.

(Ash PoV)

"We'll just head right up! Isn't that right?"

"_That's the idea_." (Actual lines from Pokemon Movie 8)

We headed up, looking for Pikachu.

(Mew PoV)

'_I hope Roxas gets back soon, the Pikachu doesn't look okay._'

The Pikachu was stirring in it's sleep, as if it was having a nightmare.

(Roxas PoV)

I was running through the tunnels, trying to get back to Mew, when a bunch of rocks blocked off the quickest way back.

"Now how do I get back?"

I found an exit that led outside, I went out and saw a boy wearing a red cap and a Lucario running up the hill and then being attacked by a Regice.

The Lucario shot an aura sphere at it and they escaped.

I decided to take that path back up to Mew.

(Mew PoV)

The Pikachu woke up and ran down the tree, I decided to follow it.

(Ash PoV)

We came to a large room, where the others went ahead, except for Lucario.

"You're staying?"

"_I won't leave until you find Pikachu._"

"Thanks Lucario." I said with a smile and released Grovile and Corphish, who I told to attack the Regi's that stalked us.

(Mew PoV)

We came to a large ravine with lots of crystals sticking out of the walls, the Pikachu went there to find it's master.

I watched as both the Pikachu and it's master tried to get to each other.

Suddenly, the Pikachu's master lost his cap and I decided to grab it.

(Roxas PoV)

I was running through a tunnel when I came to a giant ravine, I saw the boy from earlier, trying to get to the Pikachu.

Mew was holding his cap.

I jumped down.

"_Roxas, you're okay!_"

"I'd _never_ leave you Mew."

The boy managed to get to us.

"Thanks, you're Mew... right?"

"Thats right..." I said cautiously.

The boy took his cap from Mew.

"Thank you Mew."

"_You're welcome!_"

"And you are..." Said the boy.

"My name is Roxas, don't ask where I'm from."

"Okay, I'm Ash."

We went through a tunnel into a giant chamber.

A bunch of red jelly things grabbed us.

I tried to escape but it just wouldn't let go.

I looked at Ash, he was struggling just as hard but to no avail.

(Mew PoV)

Roxas was being sucked up by the blood cell, until he was gone.

"_H-he's g-gone._" I said with tears in my eyes.

"N-no, it can't be." I looked up and saw the Pikachu was also in tears.

* * *

Okay, it's cliffhanger time!


	9. The Tree of Beginning part 3

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

Chapter 9: The Tree of Beginning part 3

(Mew PoV)

"_How can he be gone?_" Mew's eyes were so filled with tears that it was nearly impossible to see through them.

"_I can't go on without him._"

With that, Mew went to a nearby crystal and prayed to the tree.

"_Please Tree of Beginning, Roxas was my friend please release him and the other humans that were swallowed up, PLEASE!!_"

The tree flashed green and after a little while Roxas and Ash emerged from green cells.

"_Roxas! You're back!!_"

(Roxas PoV)

Mew jumped onto me and hugged me.

"Mew, thats enough, I can't breathe!"

"_Oh, sorry._"

Pikachu seemed to be happy that Ash was back.

I suddenly thought, free time was over, we had to get back to the castle.

"Mew, we need to get back to the castle."

I opened a Corridor of Darkness and we went back to TWTNW.

* * *

I know that this is a short chapter, but I wanted to give the next part a title, so I'll update the next chapter right away!


	10. A New Enemy

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

Chapter 10: A New Enemy

We got back to the castle, where Axel was waiting for us at Memory's Skyscraper.

"Hi Axel."

"Hey Roxas, Mew."

We were walking to the castle when I felt a cold presence behind us, I turned and saw a bald old man with pointy ears and a white beard.

"Who're you!?" I said drawing Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"You don't remember me... Ventus?"

'Ventus...'

'Wait a minute, this guy looks familiar...'

'!!!'

"You!!"

(Kingdom Hearts OST "Fate of the Unknown" Plays)

I charged at this guy who vanished when I tried to strike him.

He reappered behined me and knocked Oathkeeper out of my hand with a... Keyblade!?

I fought his Keyblade with Oblivion.

Suddenly, he teleported to the top of the skyscraper.

I ran up the side of the skyscraper and landed on top with him.

I tried to strike him down, but he teleported behind me and grabbed the back of my head.

I suddenly had a flashback to what happens at this point in the Super Secret Movie at the end of KHIIFM.

(The 'Sad' part of "Fate of the Unknown" Plays)

"ROXAS!!" Axel and Mew yelled.

I struggled, knowing what would happen if I didn't escape.

Suddenly, it happened, he froze my body in solid ice and dropped me down the skyscraper.

Mew watched in horror.

"_NOOOO! ROXAS!!_"

I was unable to move at all.

When I hit the ground, Mew managed to catch me the same way Aqua caught Ven in the Super Secret Movie: Birth by Sleep.

"_Roxas, no_."

"Mew, I'll stay here, you finish him off." Said Axel.

"_Gladly._"

(The final part of "Fate of the Unknown" Plays)

Mew grabbed Oathkeeper and charged up the skyscraper towards the old man.

"_YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM!!!_"

Mew was so infuriated that she swung Oathkeeper towards him so quickly and so many times that he couldn't defend.

"_DIE!!!_"

Mew was about do deal the final blow when suddenly...

* * *

Oooh... another cliffhanger huh, well what do you think, any expert KH fans would know the name of that old man already, if you don't know his name though, I won't tell... yet...


	11. Deep Feelings

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

Okay, to XSDStitch: I believe you are not THAT much of a Kingdom Hearts fan, due to the fact that your guess for the mysterious 'old' man was WAY off. But it's okay, I hope I didn't offend you, it's just that your guess was wrong.

* * *

Chapter 11: Deep Feelings

Mew was about do deal the final blow when suddenly the old man teleported away.

"Hmph, Ventus you are no stronger than when I defeated you last time."

His voice echoed around the area until it was gone.

Axel finished thawing me off using his flames.

"_Roxas, do you know who that was? And why did he keep calling you Ventus?_"

"I don't really know, it's just lagging at the back of my mind and I just can't put my finger on it, but I know his name is Xehanort."

"_Xehanort..._"

We went to our rooms, Mew shared my room, as I asked Saix if she could stay with me.

I looked out the window, thinking about Twilight Town.

"Mew, would you like to come to my home?"

"_I thought THIS was your home._"

"It isn't, I live in a place called 'Twilight Town', do you want to go there with me?"

"_Sure._"

I opened a portal to Twilight Town and we went through it.

We came on the other side on top of the station towe where we sat down on the edge.

'This brings back memories, me sitting here with Axel, eating Sea-salt Ic...'

"Oh!"

Mew looked at me.

"Here."

I gave Mew some Sea-salt Ice cream.

"Try it, it's good."

"_Wow, it's salty... but very sweet._"

"Sweet just like you."

Mew blushed at this and I began to eat my ice cream.

We sat there watching the sunset and I looked at Mew.

'She looks so pretty in the sunset, like an angel from heaven.'

(Mew PoV)

'I can't believe how nice Roxas is to me, he likes me, he got me to join the Organization, he gave me ice cream.'

(Kingdom Hearts OST "The Other Promise" (For Emotional Reasons) Plays)

"Mew..."

I looked over at him.

"I love you."

I was rather surprised, but I felt the same way.

"_I love you too Roxas._"

We then kissed with the sunset in the background.

After a while he broke the kiss.

(Roxas PoV)

I stared into Mew's eyes.

She stared into mine.

"I'll protect you no matter what... My love."

"_Yes... My dear._"

(Kingdom Hearts OST "The Other Promise" (For Emotional Reasons) Ends)

"We should probably get back to the castle."

"_Yeah, okay._"

We went back to the castle through another Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

There we go, another addition to RoxasxMew, ANY questions at all and I'll answer them.


	12. The Adventure Begins

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

Chapter 12: The Adventure Begins

When we woke up the next morning, I decided to hunt down Master Xehanort.

"_Roxas? Where are you going?_" Mew Said, sleepily.

"I'm going to hunt down Master Xehanort."

When I said this, Mew shot up.

"_Not without me you're not!_" She Said, playfully.

"Okay, well in that case..."

I summoned Oathkeeper and gave it to Mew.

"...This is for you."

"_Roxas... you're giving me Oathkeeper?_"

"Not to worry, I still have another." I Said, showing her Oblivion.

Before we went, I told Saix that we were going on a 'special' Mission.

He was suspisious at first, but he let us go.

When we left the castle Mew was leaning on me.

Axel seemed to notice this, because he came over.

"Well, well, are you two cute or what."

"Knock it off Axel."

We then left in a Corridor of Darkness that led to Radient Garden.

"_What is this place?_"

"A place where a great scientist named Ansem used to rule."

We went to Merlin's house.

When we opened the door, I had a gunblade pointed at me.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Whoa, easy there buddy, I just want to know if you've seen a bald old man, weilding devistating powers about."

"Well the only old man with powers around here is Merlin, but... I DID see a bald old man with a white beard and pointy ears near the castle."

"Great! Thanks Leon!"

Me and Mew ran out the door.

'I never told him my name...' Thought Leon.

We ran towards the castle known as Hollow Bastion.

When we got there I saw a note on the ground.

It read:

_Dear Ventus_

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay for longer, but I had other matters to attend to, such as... taking over ALL of the worlds.  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

_From: Master Xehanort_

_P.S: I won't forgive what you have done to my apprentice._

"This guy is CRAZY!"

"_When he said ALL of the worlds, did he mean Twilight Town and Pokeland _(The Pokemon World_) as well?_"

"I think so."

"_Then we'd better go!_"

"Yeah, let's go!"

We went running off into a Corridor of Darkness

* * *

HERE, is where the adventure REALLY begins! Also if you want Roxas and Mew get closer or anywhere beyond, just tell me.


	13. A visit to Home

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

Chapter 13: A visit to Home

We went back to the Pokemon world (Pokeland) first to look for Master Xehanort.

"Well looks like I'm back in this form again."

"_You look cute in this form Roxas._"

I blushed at this and we headed across a field until we saw... him...

Master Xehanort who was a Mewtwo and was attacking a large brown Taranatar in a... black coat?

I knew who it was when I saw the giant tomahawk in it's hand.

"Lexaeus!"

I went to his aid with Oblivion drawn.

"Lexaeus, leave this to me!"

"R-Roxas..." Said Lexaeus, who was panting heavily.

"_Don't forget me!_"

"M-Mew..."

"Let's get him Mew."

We charged at him, I lept at him but he dodged and landed a blast of energy in my face.

"GAH!"

It hurt like hell as I was knocked into the ground.

"_Roxas! Take this you creep!_"

Mew charged at him slashing wildly, it could have been Ars Arcanum, but the attack pattern was different and the light was pink instead of gold.

Master Xehanort was knocked back but not defeated.

"I've had enough of these games!"

He sent a devistating shockwave around the area, causing Mew to fall to the ground.

"Hmph, pitiful."

He teleported away.

I managed to get up over to Mew who was worn out.

"You okay?"

"_Yeah, just a bit worn out._"

"Lexaeus, how about you?"

Lexaeus was unconsious.

"Oh no, we'd better get him somewhere safe."

We managed to drag him to a nearby town (which took two hours because he was so heavy as a Taranatar) and into the Pokemon Center.

I told Mew to stay back to avoid rousing suspision, I also put my hood up.

"Can you *pant* help this *pant* Taranatar?"

"Is it hurt?" Asked Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, badly."

"Okay, leave it to me."

When she took Lexaeus into the operating room I told Mew it was safe to come out, and we waited for Lexaeus to heal.

"_Do you think he's alright?_"

"He's going to be fine, what we need to worry about is how to beat Master Xehanort."

"_Hmm... maybe if we had backup._"

"Backup? The Organization! Mew, you're a genius!" I Said, giving her a kiss.

"_I... am?_"

"If we can get the entire Organization to fight him at once, he won't stand a chance!"

"_That... might work._"

"Of course it'll work, 14 of us with individual powerful powers against a mage like him, we'll definately win!"

"_Yeah! But let's wait for Lexaeus to heal first._"

* * *

Wow, Orgainization XIII (XIV) against Master Xehanort? That'll be one EPIC battle, also the Organization will be made up of different Pokemon in the Pokemon world (Pokeland)


	14. Eternal Joining

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

I will make Roxas and Mew closer, and I know just how to do it!

* * *

Chapter 14: Eternal Joining

While we waited for Lexaeus to heal, I decided to take Mew somewhere.

"Hey Mew, I want to take you somewhere okay?"

"_Okay Roxas._"

I opened a Corridor of Darkness, me and Mew stepped through it.

We came out the other end on a beach with a blue sky and children were playing with a ball.

"Mew, just wait here."

(Mew PoV)

Roxas ran to a nearby tree and came back with a yellow, star-shaped fruit.

"Here."

"_What is it?_"

"A Paopu fruit, if two people share one, they'll become a part of each others lives for eternity."

"_Roxas..._"

He cut it in half and we each had a half.

"_I feel..._"

"Yeah..."

"_...As if I'm a part of you Roxas._"

"Yeah, that's what the Paopu fruit does, we are now part of each other."

"_Roxas..._"

"Mew..."

We looked into each other's eyes for a while, before kissing deeply.

After a while, I realised what we were supposed to be doing.

"We have to tell the Organization!"

"_Can we... keep this a secret?_"

"What? No not that, about Master Xehanort!"

"_Oh! Yeah!_"

We left through another Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

Just a quick thing so that Roxas and Mew are even closer.


	15. This is Halloween

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

Happy Halloween! I'm going to make a Halloween special chapter, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 15: This is Halloween

I decided to take Mew somewhere fitting for halloween, and where better to go than Halloween Town!

When we got there I saw that our forms had changed, I was a werewolf and Mew was a vampire. (Ironic how werewolves and vampires are supposed to be enemies)

"_U-uh, Roxas... where are we?_"

"Welcome to Halloween Town!"

"_But why have our forms changed?_"

"So we fit in with the rest of the world."

"_Okay._"

We headed to the town square where the celebration was starting.

("This is Halloween" Plays)

[SHADOW]  
_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
_  
[SIAMESE SHADOW]  
_Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween  
_  
[PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS]  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_[GHOSTS]  
_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody screm  
In this town of Halloween  
_  
[CREATURE UNDER THE BED]  
_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
_  
[MAN UNDER THE STAIRS]  
_I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair  
_  
[CORPSE CHORUS]  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
_  
[VAMPIRES]  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
_  
[MAYOR]  
_In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
_  
[CORPSE CHORUS]  
_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...  
_  
[HARLEQUIN DEMON, WEREWOLF & MELTING MAN]  
_Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green_[WEREWOLF]  
_Aren't you scared?_

[WITCHES]  
_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_[HANGING TREE]  
_Everybody scream, everbody scream  
_  
[HANGED MEN]  
_In our town of Halloween!_[CLOWN]  
_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

[SECOND GHOUL]  
_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
_  
[OOGIE BOOGIE SHADOW]  
_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
_  
[CORPSE CHORUS]  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!  
_  
[CHILD CORPSE TRIO]  
_Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

[PARENT CORPSES]  
_That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween  
_  
[CORPSE CHORUS]  
_In this town  
_  
[MAYOR]  
_Don't we love it now?  
_  
[CORPSE CHORUS]  
_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_  
Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King

[EVERYONE]  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
_  
[CORPSE CHILD TRIO]  
_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
_  
[EVERYONE]  
_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

When the song finished eveeyone began to applaude, after watching that brilliant performance we snuck back to the castle.

"_Can we come here every year?_"

"Sure Mew."

* * *

Halloween special chapter there, I might also do a Christmas special too.


	16. Informing the Organization

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

I'm back after a bit of a delay, but I will get back to work on this story as I know that some of you have this story under favorites.

* * *

Chapter 16: Informing the Organization

I returned with Mew to TWTNW and went to tell Xemnas about Master Xehanort.

"_Roxas..._"

I turned to Mew.

"_What if... one of us doesn't make it back?_"

"Mew... I won't let him hurt you, you know that, plus it'll be the entire Organization against him."

This seemed to cheer her up.

We went to the castle and told Saix.

"We need to talk to Xemnas, it's important."

"How?"

"There is a powerful enemy that has sworn revenge on us."

"Okay, wait in the meeting room."

Me and Mew teleported to the meeting room (Where Nothing Gathers).

After a while, Xemnas appered.

"What is so important?" Said Xemnas in his deep voice.

"There is an old man who is planning on taking over all of the worlds who goes by the name of Master Xehanort."

When I said this Xemnas looked like he recognised the name.

"Hmm, so he is back is he? Meeting dismissed."

Mew and I waited in the lounge, waiting for what Xemnas had to say about this.

After 30 minutes, Xemnas came into the lounge.

"It would be foolish to take him on alone, so I will command the Organization in an all-out war against him."

When he said this I was really ready for it.

"We'll take him down once and for all!"

"_Yeah! He'll pay!_"

Me and Mew returned to our room, preparing for battle.

* * *

Organization XIII (XIV) vs Master Xehanort! But how does Xemnas know Master Xehanort? Could he be...?


	17. The Battle Begins

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

Author's Notes: I see that this story is under the favorites of 'Aqua Valkyrie' and I have one question for you... if you have a character that you'd like in this story or it's sequel, give me their info and I'll add 'em.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Battle begins

Everyone was waiting outside in front of a giant portal.

"Is everyone ready?" Said Xemnas.

"Yes!" Said everyone.

We all stepped through.

When we came out the other end everyone had changed:

Xemnas - Deoxys

Xigbar - Grovyle

Xaldin - Lucario

Vexen - Glaceon

Lexaeus - Tyranatar

Zexion - Banette

Saix - Zangoose (shiny)

Axel - Blaziken

Demyx - Floatzel

Luxord - Persian

Marluxia - Roserade

Larxene - Jolteon

Roxas - Eevee

Mew - unchanged

Everyone reacted to their change (well SOME of them anyway)

Xemnas - remained calm

Xigbar - looked at himself

Xaldin - remained calm

Vexen - freaked out

Lexaeus - remained calm

Zexion - remained calm

Saix - remained calm

Axel - looked at Larxene

Demyx - began playing his sitar

Luxord - freaked out

Marluxia - remained calm

Larxene - tended to her hair and noticed Axel looking at her

Roxas and Mew: remained calm

Xemnas cleared his throat which calmed Vexen and Luxord down.

"Now, everyone I shall find Xehanort, until then, you are to prepare.

Xemnas vanished, suddenly everyone began to interact, those who didn't show much reaction to anything (Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix and Marluxia) didn't interact.

Axel went over to Larxene, "Hey, you're looking good."

"You think I look good..."

"Yeah, you're... pretty."

Larxene did something I NEVER thought I'd see, she blushed at Axel's comment.

Xigbar suddenly pointed at Vexen.

"Hey look! Vexen's a Vixen!"

This angered Vexen as he shot an ice shard at Xigbar shutting him up.

Xemnas returned.

"He's over there." Said Xemnas, pointing to what looked like a battlefield.

"Alright, let's do this..."

* * *

The Organization as pokemon was inspired by a picture (to see it type 'Organization XIII Pokemon Crossover' in Google Images and it's the first thing that comes up), in it you can see the Organization in their pokemon forms (except Roxas, because I couldn't tell what he was, and I thought that an Eevee was more fitting).

P.S. The best has yet to come.


	18. Elimination

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

Chapter 18: Elimination

(Kingdom Hearts OST "Fate of the Unknown" Plays through the whole chapter)

"So... I see you have some friends to back you up Ventus." Said Xehanort.

"STOP CALLING ME VENTUS!" Yelled Roxas.

Xemnas charged at Xehanort swinging his ethernal blades, but constantly missed.

Master Xehanort easily knocked Xemnas down with powerful force.

Suddenly everyone attacked at once.

Xigbar shot some bullets at him, Xaldin attacked him with wind, Vexen tried to freeze him, Lexaeus threw a giant boulder at him, Zexion tried to pull him into another dimension, Saix swung at him madly, Axel threw his chakrams, Demyx attacked with water, Luxord sent his cards at him, Marluxia attacked him with sheer force that it was ground shaking, Larxene hit him with lightning bolts and Roxas and Mew used the power of light.

All that caused an explosion of epic proportions.

"So... did we get him?" Asked Xigbar.

Vexen went in close to see what had happened.

Master Xehanort was standing there without a scratch on him.

"No way..."

(Back to Roxas's PoV)

Things were looking down, the entire Organization attacked at once and he didn't even flinch.

"Allow me to show you true power!"

With just a crack of his neck a shockwave was let out and caused everyone to knocked out cold except for me and Mew.

"I shall now have my revenge Ventus."

"_That's ROXAS!_"

Mew was trying to protect me from him.

"Mew? What are you doing!"

"_Remember when you said you wouldn't let him hurt me._"

"Yeah."

"_Well I won't let him hurt you!_"

"Foolish imp."

Mew's face was twitching at this point.

"_D-did you just call me an... imp! THAT'S IT! I won't allow you to get in our way anymore!_"

Mew summoned Oathkeeper and began attacking him, and inflicting damage!

"Mew...?"

"ENOUGH!"

Master Xehanort held out a hand and Mew seemed to go all fuzzy

"Mew?"

"_I'm sorry Roxas._"

At this point I knew what was happening.

"MEW NO!"

Master Xehanort absorbed Mew through his hand.

"Yes, I feel more power, now Ventus you're next."

I fell to my knees, she was gone, Mew was gone.

* * *

Whoa! Master Xehanort absorbed Mew! What will happen next? Will he eliminate Roxas too? Keep reading to find out!


	19. Ultimate Power

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

Author's Notes: Just so you know, I AM going to make a sequel, and I'll be accepting OC's too.

* * *

Chapter 19: Ultimate Power

(Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix OST "The Other Promise" Plays through the chapter)

I was on my knees, Mew was gone, I couldn't go on living without her, she was what kept me going through the hard times.

Suddenly Oblivion changed, it's handle guard became more circular, the handle itself became a checkered black and white design, it became more blade-like and had the 'Nobody' symbol on it.

"Two become one... Mew..."

Oblivion had become the Two become One keyblade (ONLY obtainable in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and 358/2 Days).

"You, I cannot forgive what you have done." I pointed TbO (Two become One) at Master Xehanort.

"You shall pay for what you have done to Mew!"

I ran at him and tried to slice him, but he just pushed me back.

"Your attempts are futile."

I was not goning to let this guy stop me, even if he had and can use Mew's power.

"I will NOT let Mew's sacrafice be in vain!"

I charged at him again, but he knocked me down.

"Your pathetic attempts to stop me are useless."

"_Roxas..._"

I heard Mew's voice come from my keyblade.

"_You have to stop him, if you don't our worlds will be destroyed, I give you the rest of my power._"

I felt power surge within me, I could feel Mew's presence within me, she was with me.

"Now I'll finish you and stop you from destroying our worlds!"

I transformed into Final Form, my coat changed to the design of Final Xemnas's coat (KHII's Final Boss) and a second keyblade, Ultima Weapon appered beside TbO.

"I shall finish you and save Mew!"

I charged at him with keblades ready.

I made contact and began slashing wildly.

Master Xehanort was knocked back.

"Uhh, how can you weild such power without corrupting!?"

"Simple, light, unlike darkness, is pure and not evil, therefore, it cannot corrupt it's weilder."

I was going to finish him, here and now.

"Get ready for this, ULTIMA LAZER!!"

I fired a lazer at him that was so powerful, it could cut Mt. Everest in half.

"NOOOOOO...!!!"

After the lazer ended he was eliminated, no more.

"Mew... I did it..."

* * *

Nearly there, just the ending left and it's done.


	20. Revival and Completion

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

Author's Notes: Thanks Haru Inuzuka, you really support this story, and let's not forget XSDStitch either, your support from the beginning really helped me, remember: I'll be accepting OC's for the sequel.

* * *

Chapter 20: Revival and Completion

"Mew..."

I should be happy now that Xehanort is gone, but with Mew also gone, it feels that I'll never be myself again.

"Mew... if only you can come back..."

"_Who says I ever left you?_"

"Huh...?"

I could hear Mew's voice.

"Mew... is that you?"

"_Yes, because you defeated Xehanort, I was able to gather my strength and..._"

What I saw gathered the pieces of my shattered heart and superglued it back together. (Ironic as Nobodies don't have hearts)

Mew re-materalised before my eyes, she was back, Mew was back with me. At the same time TbO glowed and a sphere of light emerged from it and landed in Mew's hand, but when the sphere of light came from it, it turned back into Oblivion, the sphere of light in Mew's hand became Oathkeeper.

"I think I understand, when one of us becomes 'incapacatated', the other's keyblade becomes Two become One, as if we give the other our strength when we are defeated or such."

Suddenly the other Organization members awoke.

"W-where is he?" Asked Xemnas.

"Don't worry, I took care of him."

"Well that's alright then." Said Xigbar.

Suddenly there was a very large sphere of light above us, it seemed to seperate into 13 smaller spheres.

"Hearts!"

one by one the members of the Organization had their hearts return to them, when my heart came it felt as if I was filled with so many emotions at once.

Happiness, Sadness, Anger, etc.

"Our hearts have returned... but... how."

"It must be a gift from the gods, with Xehanort defeated and the worlds saved they must have rewarded us with what we truly want, now we are complete."

Xehanort was defeated, our hearts returned, Mew came back to me, I had absolutly no idea how things could be better.

But little did I know that this was just the beginning of our great adventures, we would have many more adventures but that's a story for another time.

(Kingdom Hearts II "Fantasia Alla Marcia" (Kingdom Hearts II Credits) Plays)

THE END

* * *

Well there you have it, the story ends here, don't don't fear there shall be a sequel, remember "we would have many more adventures" so don't miss the sequel.


	21. Sequel Trailer

**Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure**

Author's Notes: I say it's somewhat cruel to leave people in the dark so here.

* * *

Sequel Trailer

_When a new darkness threatens the worlds_

_The hero will have to rise again_

_But this time_

_He'll have to fight the true enemy within his heart_

Pokemon: Roxas's Adventure II - The Darkness Within

* * *

Okay, there's the trailer, just wait and I may have the sequel's first chapter up in a few days, possibly tomorrow.


End file.
